Vessels have been used to transport various substances that range in physical states including gasses, liquids, and solids. Certain vessels may be designed for particular uses, such as those designed for retaining a liquid food item within a cavity of the vessel (e.g., a drinking glass). Vessels may include an opening such that the contents of the vessel may be accessed. In some cases, the vessel may include an access portion at the opening that is movable such that a user may move the access portion, thereby enabling the user to access the contents of the vessel via the opening (e.g., a lid on a drinking glass or container). The access portion may retain the contents of the vessel when in a closed state (e.g., the lid is attached) and may allow access of the contents of the vessel when in an open state (e.g., the lid is removed). In some scenarios, it is desirable to retain two separate substances such that the separate substances do not come into contact with one another.